Rise
권리세 (Eng: Kwon Rise, nicknamed Rise) was a sub vocalist and the visual of LADIES' CODE. She passed away several days after the car accident on September 7th, 2014. Biography Born in Fukushima City, Japan, Rise was fluent in Japanese as well as Korean. She was a model before her singing career had begun, and participated in the Miss Korea 2009 competition as the Japan representative. She signed with KeyEast in 2011 after she was one of the Top 12 contestants of MBC's Star Audition The Great Birth. She appeared in the third season of MBC's reality show We Got Married with David Oh. She also filmed an LG Optimus 3D commercial with him in the same year. When her contract with KeyEast expired in early 2013, she joined Polaris Entertainment, where she became a member of LADIES' CODE, Polaris's first girl group.soompi - "Kwon Ri Sae Leaves Key East Entertainment and Joins Another Agency" Music career rise1.jpg|Bad Girl era rise2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era rise3.jpg|So Wonderful era rise4.jpg|KISS KISS era Rise's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 25th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. The first teaser for Pretty Pretty was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 3rd. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released on the 6th. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video was released on the 6th, and the single, both physical and digital, came out the next day. Car accident & death On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She was taken to Catholic University of Korea St. Vincent's Hospital where doctors performed surgery on her for 11 hours. She was moved to the intensive care unit at Ajou University Hospital where she succumbed to her injuries on the morning of September 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Her funeral was held at Seoul Memorial Park on September 9th. She was later cremated and her ashes taken back to Japan, where another funeral was held for her family and close friends. That was also where she was laid to rest.SPORTSCHOSUN - "故권리세, 9일 발인 후 日서 장례 치른 뒤 안치…애도 물결 이어져" Tributes A week after her death, Polaris released a music video for I'm Fine Thank You in honor of the lost girls, which included footage mainly focused on her and EunB. In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for her and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. Several of their fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, I'll Smile Even if it Hurts. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" At the concert, Sojung said "I hope that this song would be able to touch Rise-unnie and EunB-unnie. We, Ladies’ Code, are forever 5 members, so please watch over us and I hope that you will not forget." Ashley added, in Japanese, "Having a concert in Japan was Rise’s dream, so there is more meaning added to it this time. I’m definite that Rise and EunB are thinking of us in heaven right now. To us, Rise and EunB were angels who were our friends as well as family. I really miss them. Everyone, in order for Rise and EunB to not be forgotten, please continue to remember them forever."[TRANS 150822 - ‘I’m Fine Thank You’ Memorial Concert: Messages Tumblr] New beginning On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. At the comeback showcase on that same day, after their first performance of Galaxy, Zuny cried as she said "The three of us will try our best to make up for and Rise's absence."Korea JoongAng Daily - "Ladies’ Code returning after tragic accident" References Category:Member Category:Sub Vocalist Category:Visual